1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to covers but more particularly to a portable seat cover for use on cars, public transport, public and entertainment seating.
2. Backgound of the Invention
Seat covers, also known as slip covers have been around for a long time. Indeed, as a way of protecting or extending the useful life of seats or to protect the clothes of a seat user when seats are soiled, seat covers are very useful. Also to protect oneself from germs, mites, ticks, etc. . . .
Seat covers are divided in roughly two classes: permanent seat covers and temporary <<carry-on >> seat covers.
Carry-on seat covers of the prior art lack some features that would make using them more useful and pleasurable.